


A '90s Phase?

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Happy Sam Winchester, Sass, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess discover some interesting things when going through Jess' old CD collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A '90s Phase?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when this prompt was submitted: "could you maybe write some cute fluffy things with SamxJess just totally sassing each other?"

"No but, you didn’t have a Doc Martins phase? A JNCOs phase? Nothing like that?"

Sam cocked his eyebrow at his beautiful, curly-blonde-haired girlfriend as she tried to understand where Sam had been from 1996-1998. They had been going through some of her old CDs, trying to reorganize them, when they happened across Middle of Nowhere, the first CD from the band Hanson. At first Sam had thought they were three girls until Jess had explained they were brothers who were really great at harmonies. The youngest one was wearing giant, yellow Doc Martins, and that’s where the conversation began

"No! No I didn’t. What the hell are JNCOs?" Having gotten all his clothing from Army Surplus stores or hand-me-downs from Dean since he was a small child, he truly didn’t know what she was talking about.

"You know, those really baggy jean shorts that boys would wear to think they were so cool" —Jess searched Sam’s face for recognition "… no?" She stood in front of him as he sat on their couch and mimed what it must look like to walk around in incredibly bagging shorts and Doc Martins. 

Sam burst out laughing. “I must have missed out on that fad.” He grabbed another CD in the stack while Jess settled back on the couch next to him and did the same. “Oh  _Jesus_!”

"What did you find?" Sam held up a Spice Girls CD with a disapproving expression on his face. "Oh,  _that’s_  what you recognize? Not Hanson but the Spice Girls?”

Sam got red in the cheeks. “Well… everyone heard of the Spice Girls.”

"Uh huh?" Jess laughed.

"Everyone  _did_! There was a movie!” Sam exclaimed, defensively.

"You know the movie, too?" Jess challenged, in faux surprise.

"You know what, yes," Sam said with a straight face. "Yes I do!" He grabbed Jess by the sides and began to tickle her. She sqeaked in protest, falling over on the couch, kicking her legs up over Sam’s lap to try to push him away. It was no use. He was 6’4” and his long arms seemed to be able to stretch to infinity. Plus, she liked the feel of his arms tangled around her. 

Her favorite defense wasn’t knocking his hands off of her rib cage but wrapping her own arms around his neck and pulling him down to crush himself against her, kissing his cheek and neck, feeling his lips pull into a smile as she gave into his form. Whenever she did this, he’d forget that he was tickling her and his hands would cling her tighter to him, and soon they’d be enraptured in each other, riding the high of laughing together playfully, and feeling the others’ heart beat against their chest.


End file.
